


song of a wintery fairyland

by gottalovev



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pining, Playing in the Snow, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: "Just act normal," Steve says to his reflection in the rearview mirror.He decided on the drive over that it would be his mantra for the visit. Just act normal. No need to spill feelings everywhere, not yet.(Post-Endgame AU where Tony lives, and Steve and Tony have fully reconciled. FLUFF.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 254
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	song of a wintery fairyland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> The only difference with canon is that Tony survived the snap, and got better. Of note, Tony and Pepper divorced a few months later (only a brief mention).
> 
> For the Cap-IM Holiday Exchange, more specifically the community gifts. Prompt at the end.

The last two hundred feet of the private road, after a final bend, reveal Tony's house framed with snow-heavy trees. It's beautiful and picturesque, and Steve understands why Tony sought this refuge during his recovery post Thanos. The place is untouched by the turmoil that followed half of living things suddenly coming back and trying to fit in their broken world.

The first and only other time Steve came here, anxiety was knotting his stomach. He was about to see Tony for the first time after five years and no contact at all, which had felt like an eternity. He's nervous now too, but for entirely different reasons. Reconciling with Tony during the Time Heist is the best thing that happened to Steve in… well, since the Avengers broke up, at least. Maybe the most fulfilling event of Steve's whole personal life, if he's honest. 

They rekindled their friendship with an ease that makes Steve grateful every day. In fact, they're closer now than they've ever been. Steve spent a lot of time with Tony at the hospital, in the month he was treated by Helen Cho for his severe burns. They'd play chess, of all things, and eventually started talking about anything and everything for hours. 

When Tony left for his home to continue his rehab, they began texting more and more frequently, then added video calls. They still play chess at least once a month and redo the world on the regular. Some days, they keep a link open while doing their own things just to virtually hang out, Tony creating a better future while Steve works on his own assignments. 

He realized he'd fallen in love—and might have been all along—the night Tony put on a brave face and announced that he and Pepper were over. Steve remembers having the knee jerk reaction that if he had the chance of Tony loving him, he would never let him go. He kept his mouth shut, of course, and was as supportive as he could be. 

It's easy, this new thing between them. They still argue sometimes, but it's mostly comfortable banter, and—if Steve isn't projecting—he'd swear there's flirting thrown in some days. Steve's only fear is having completely misread the situation, and to make things weird. He doesn't want to lose what they have. 

Steve parks behind a SUV with a rental license plate, and takes a moment to breathe, rubbing his suddenly clammy hands on his thighs. Everything will be fine, Tony invited him to visit, even insisted he come over. 

"Just act normal," Steve says to his reflection in the rearview mirror. 

He decided on the drive over that it would be his mantra for the visit. Just act normal. No need to spill feelings everywhere, not yet. Tony is less than five months out of his divorce, he needs time to himself before dating again. Steve can wait for his chance until it's the right moment, if there ever will be such a thing.

When Steve steps out of the car, he hears laughter and high-pitched cries of joy. The immediate smile in reaction is impossible to stop: Morgan must be playing outside. Steve puts on his hat and gloves and investigates instead of knocking on the door.

The porch that wraps around the house makes it easy to reach the side that faces the lake. There's a small slope towards its iced surface, not very steep but angled enough to allow sliding down. That's where he finds Morgan, Peter, Rhodes and Tony, busy playing together. They're all bundled up in ski suits, hats, scarfs and mittens, and even from afar Steve can see their reddened cheeks. 

Tony and Rhodes are further down the hill pushing a big rubber inner tube up the slope. Meanwhile, Peter is effortlessly holding another under an arm, his second hand clasped in one of Morgan's as they climb to the start of the slide. Peter helps her sit in the tube as they wait for their next descent. 

"Come on, Daddy, hurry!" she demands as Tony and Rhodes huff and puff to get to the top at their turn.

"We're going as fast as we can, princess!" Rhodes cries out. "Braces, remember? And your old man is, you know, showing his age!"

Tony throws his friend a dark look that has Rhodey laugh. "You're older than me, pal!"

"Doesn't show, does it?"

It's marvelous that these two men can even climb up a hill, in the snow, with what they went through. 

"Sorry, Uncle Rhodey!" Morgan replies. "But Dad is Iron Man, he can do anything!"

"Ha!" Tony crows. "You've got that right, honey! Still, I should have installed a T-bar."

"You could put repulsors in your boots," Peter suggests. "Or on the tube!"

"You know what, kid? That's not a bad idea!"

Tony could do it easily with his nanotech, Steve reflects as he leans against the porch's guardrail to watch what has every sign of being a competition. 

"No, that would be cheating," Rhodes says. They finally reach the top of the slide, and Jim climbs in the tube. "You need the exercise, and you know it."

"I know, I know," Tony says. "Speaking of cheating, you're not supposed to use your super strength, Pete!"

"Me?" Peter puts a hand on his chest as if wounded by the accusation. "Cheating? Never!"

"We wouldn't!" Morgan says, but her smile is huge as she looks up at Peter and giggles. The teenager winks down at her, unrepentant. 

"Uh huh. I see how it is." Tony shakes his head as if disappointed, but he can barely hide his amusement.

"What about we let you two have a head start, then?" Peter suggests. "Three seconds."

"It takes, like, ten seconds to reach the lake," Rhodes says.

"Exactly! It would give you a good lead!" 

Tony braces his arms on the back of the tube as Rhodes gets in position. "Fine. Ready, Sugar Bear?"

"All set!"

Without waiting for an official countdown, Tony pushes on the tube so it engages on the slope. He takes quick steps until he's running, and jumps onto Rhodes’ back who whoops in delight. They managed a good acceleration, in Steve's opinion. Meanwhile, Peter began counting out loud.

"One! Two!"

"Come on, come on!" Morgan urges, holding tacked-on safety handles, and has flattened on her tube to be as aerodynamic as possible.

"Three!" Peter cries out. 

When he starts pushing and running at his turn, it's definitely while using super strength. They jump forward and Morgan screeches in pleasure as they run down the slope. After covering a third of the distance towards the lake, Peter nimbly jumps to sit in the tube and holds on to Morgan. Even though Tony and Jim had a clear advantage with their lead time, it's not enough. Peter and Morgan zoom by them right before reaching the lake, which clearly is the finish line.

"Noooooo!" Tony exclaims, hands on his hat, while everyone laughs, Steve included. Tony is so good when performing for an audience. 

With their momentum, Peter and Morgan's tube stops a lot further on the lake than Tony's. They high five as they disembark. 

"Another victory for us!" Morgan declares.

"Through cheating!" Rhodes is the one accusing this time.

"I gave you two a good three seconds!" Peter protests, pushing the tube on the ice to come back.

Steve feels like he watched the scene long enough, and that it's time to let his presence known. Once he's at the top of the slide, he cries out.

"Still used super strength, though!"

Four heads swivel towards him and the joy on everyone's face as they wave at him is heartwarming. He enthusiastically waves back.

"Hey! Hi!" 

It's hard not to focus on Tony's smile and grin like an idiot in return, but Steve thinks he manages. Peter once again easily climbs up the hill with Morgan and their tube. As they approach, it's crazy to see how much Tony's girl has grown in the seven months since they left the hospital for the cabin. She's as cute as ever though; the spitting image of her father, with huge liquid brown eyes (which Steve is unsurprisingly partial to).

"Hi Peter, Morgan," Steve says when they've almost reached the top.

"Hi Cap," they say at the same time, and then look at each other and laugh. 

It's great to see them getting along so well; Tony must be delighted about it too. Steve knows that Tony thinks of Peter as nearly a son, and right now they absolutely could pass as siblings or cousins. 

"I'll go help those two," Steve says, inclining his head towards the bottom of the slope where Tony and Rhodes have started the ascent, pushing their tube. 

"Oh, I can go!" Peter offers. He looks guilty, as if realizing he could have been helping before.

"Nah, it's fine." Steve wants to do it.

"Why _didn't_ you install a T-bar?" Jim is asking. 

Tony huffs in amusement. "I thought it wasn't long enough. Didn't figure I'd have to climb back up there eleven gazillion times in a row. But believe me, I will." 

Steve hadn't noticed from the porch, but Tony iced the small hill. It makes sense: it must make the descents a lot faster and the slope easier to maintain. It's with reasonable confidence that he won't fall on his ass that Steve starts gliding down. He lowers his center of gravity, extends his arms, and he likes to think it's relatively elegant even as he swerves not to collide with Tony, Jim and their tube. Stopping is the trickiest part: Steve deviates to the right until he can jump and end with both of his boots in the snow that flanks the slide. 

"Is there anything he's not good at?" he hears Jim grumble under his breath to Tony.

"No," Tony declares. The compliment almost makes Steve blush until Tony adds, "Annoying, isn't it?" 

There's not time to be disappointed because Tony, who is looking straight at Steve and knows he overheard, winks cheekily and grins. It nearly takes Steve's breath away, how beautiful Tony is like this, happy and smiling. It's been so long that he hasn't had the chance to see it in person, too. The scars on the right side of Tony's face are hardly detectable now, and he looks rested and healthy. The only glaring sign that he didn't escape unscathed from the battle with Thanos is his red and gold right hand. _Just act normal_ , Steve repeats to himself once more.

"Hey guys," Steve says as he walks towards Jim and Tony. 

"Nice to see you, Cap," Rhodes replies as they shake gloved hands.

"Glad you could come," Tony adds, offering his mechanical hand at his turn. The strength and feel of the grip is perfect, of course. 

"Happy to be here." He didn't dare drop by unannounced, as much as they talked often on video chat, and Steve was delighted when Tony explicitly asked him to come over. "Thanks for the invitation," Steve replies. He points to the tube. "Hop in, I'll push you up."

He doesn't have to ask twice, the two men happily comply. There isn't a lot of grip on the icy surface, but Steve brings the tube with Rhodey and Tony back up the slope without problems. 

"Oh, you're strong too!" Morgan says, looking impressed. It's probably ridiculous how much it pleases Steve. 

"He sure is, darling," Tony says. That is _definitely_ gratifying too.

"Yeah, so you two," Jim says, pointing at Tony and Steve, "would have a better chance against Morgan and Pete."

As entertaining as it sounds, Steve didn't want to kick Rhodes out of the game. "I don't want--"

Jim interrupts and points at the house. "It's fine, I need a pee break, anyway."

"All right," Steve says as Jim leaves them for the moment. He can't stop smiling; this is going to be fun. 

"Don't worry, Morgan," Pete says with confidence as they get in position. "I'm a lot stronger than he is."

"True," Steve admits, planting his hands on the tube. It's been astonishing to do strength tests with Spider Man and realize that he can lift roughly twenty-five tons. Steve can't even lift one ton, though 1200 pounds is nothing to sneeze at. "But it's not like you can go full force, or you'll hurt her."

Peter's eyes widen and Tony stretches to put a hand over Steve's ear and whisper. "Psychological warfare, nice!" 

The intimacy of the gesture and Tony's hot breath make a shiver run down Steve's spine. _Just act normal_ , Steve thinks as he refrains a shudder.

"I'll be careful!" Peter promises. 

"See that you are," Tony says, as he takes position in the tube. "I trust you, buddy! Ready Maguna?"

"All set!" 

"Countdown from three, two--"

They join in, and at "go!" Peter and him start pushing their tube and partner while running down the slope. Steve keeps an eye on Peter and they jump in approximately at the same time, mid way down. He lands half on Tony's back, trying not to squish him too much, and it's a total delight to feel him whoop in joy as they careen down the hill. Tony and he win this round, which generates more cheers.

"Yes! Finally!" Tony exclaims, a grin splitting his face. How is it even fair to be so beautiful?

They are still plastered together in the tube, and for a second, the adrenaline and elation almost makes Steve lean down and kiss Tony. Steve catches himself in time, though he's pretty sure that Tony noticed him stare at his mouth. Shit, this is not acting normal! Tony doesn't seem bothered, thank God, looking up at him fondly. 

He even brings up his metal hand to touch Steve's two weeks old beard. "That's new. I like it, it suits you."

It makes Steve's heart flip, and hope grows in his chest. Maybe Tony likes him more than a friend, too. 

"Thank you."

The moment ends when Tony turns to look at the kids that are arguing.

"Peter, come on! You said you were stronger!"

"I am!" Peter insists. 

"Physics says no, because we definitely had the mass advantage, but they still had better acceleration!" Morgan says, arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. 

Tony cackles, proud as a peacock that his five year old is dishing out physics lessons. Of course Morgan is a genius, and Steve couldn't love them more. 

"Excuse me that I didn't want to flip the tube accidentally with you in it!" Peter says. He turns to Steve and points at the lake. "Flat surface, therefore less dangerous. First team to the other side?" 

Steve reluctantly untangles himself from Tony and gets up. A good look at the distance and terrain is enough to know it's a challenge he cannot win, no formal physics knowledge needed. But Morgan looks elated, clapping her red mittens in anticipation, and Peter seems so excited too that Steve can't refuse.

"Sure, why not!" 

As Steve thought, it's not even close. He pushes and runs as fast as he can, which is difficult on the mix of snow and ice covering the lake, but Peter and Morgan soon take the lead. And keep increasing it. Tony eventually twists and gestures for Steve to join him in the tube.

"Come on, hop in!"

That would just let them slide for a few more meters, but Steve does as asked and squeezes beside Tony. 

"Ready?" 

Steve is about to ask what for when Tony winks and raises his right hand, now configured with a repulsor. Once it's lit up and used to propel them, it's not long that they are flying on the snow and rapidly gaining terrain on Peter and Morgan. When they double them, going incredibly fast, Steve sees Peter's jaw drop.

"Oh hell ho!"

"Language!" Steve cries out, putting his gloves near his mouth to channel the sound. It makes Tony laugh heartily, which he is extremely proud of. 

A second later strings of web smack against their tube, and Peter yanks in a way that rapidly closes the gap between them. He then secures the two tubes together as they continue their joy ride on the lake's surface, powered by Tony's repulsor. Steve hasn't had this much fun in years.

"Faster, Daddy!" 

"As you wish, my little speed demon!"

They zig zag on the lake for long minutes, but eventually Tony aims for the house where they easily climb the hill and stop at the top of the slope. A few feet away, Rhodes has started a fire that is crackling merrily, and there's a pan near the flames that suffuses the air with a deep chocolaty smell. 

"Everyone want a cup?" Jim asks, stirring the mixture. 

They all agree and thank him while sitting down in the Adirondack chairs circling the fireplace. Rhodes distributes mugs, then carefully pours the hot chocolate. There's even a bag of mini marshmallows that they pass around, and once satisfied with his drink Steve sits back, legs stretched towards the fire. He ditches his gloves to feel the heat from the ceramic and savors the rich flavor that coats his tongue with every swallow. They're all quiet after the excitement, but it's comfortable. Easy. On the other side of the fire, Morgan has climbed on her father's lap, and Steve can't help but to look at them with longing. Maybe, if the stars align, he'll be able to be part of their family one day. He wishes for it with everything in his heart.

Tony catches him staring, and in a fit of courage Steve holds his gaze instead of averting his eyes. Acting normal might not be the best move right now. Steve doesn't know if he's broadcasting his feelings as strongly as he thinks he is, but letting them show could be a good thing. Tony can do whatever he wants with the knowledge, if he can decipher it. He's not looking away either, chin tucked on the top of Morgan's head, and Steve dares to hope it means something good.

"Dad, my feet are cold."

Tony tilts his daughter's face up and kisses her forehead. He's such a loving father, it makes Steve melt every time he witnesses it. 

"Ready to go in?"

"Yes."

Rhodes stands up and gestures to the little girl who takes the offer and transfers to his arms. "I'm with you. Come on, monkey."

They wordlessly all decide to follow, and Peter grabs the now empty pan and mugs. Steve is last in line to reach the house after Tony, who stops at the door, letting it close behind Peter. Before Steve can ask if there's something wrong, Tony has turned to face him and Steve finds himself lost for words at the affection in his eyes. When Tony grabs the ends of Steve's blue scarf to pull him down, he inexorably follows the movement until their lips meet, powerless to resist. And why would he? It's everything Steve wants, and a burst of joy that feels like fireworks goes off in his chest while his ears are ringing with their metaphorical explosions.

"Yeah?" he stupidly asks when Tony pulls away. It's nonetheless the most important question in the world.

Tony does a too-casual shoulder shrug. "If you want." 

He's nervous, too, Steve realizes.

"Of course. Yes. Please," he babbles.

Tony silences him with another kiss even though it's hard to do it right as they're both smiling, giddy to know their feelings are returned. Here, on Tony's porch and kissing with cold noses and the taste of chocolate on their tongues, Steve marvels that he's truly happy, without reservations. 

This is a new chapter of their story, long overdue in his opinion, and possibly made sweeter by the obstacles they had to overcome first. This part they'll write together, though, hand in hand, and Steve already knows that he's aiming for a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration was: (prompts for any Universe): pulling you in for a kiss with your scarf
> 
> Whomever submitted this lovely image, thank you! And the mods too!
> 
> Many many thanks to Nixie and Tar, from the POTS Stony server, who generously offered to beta! I am very grateful!
> 
> Happy New Year, Cap Iron Man Community!


End file.
